


Henry Stickmin Oneshots

by MonoMelon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, American Sign Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character is nursed back to health, Dickhead Deity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Henry feels guilty about his criminal past, Henry is a flirt, Henry needs therapy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Muteness, OT3, Other, Reg didn't know what sign language was before henry, Reg you're in love its okay, Requests, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sign Language, Slow To Update, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), flustered charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoMelon/pseuds/MonoMelon
Summary: I'm new to writing on A03 so I decided to start with my latest hyper fixation and favorite childhood flash game,Henry Stickmin!
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Henry Stickmin/Other(s), Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 103
Kudos: 216





	1. Requests open!

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open from Sept 27 to October 10.I will start requests after the timeframe is up.

_**REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED** _

I'm new to writing on A03 so I decided to start with my latest hyper fixation and favorite childhood flash game, Henry Stickmin! Requests open from Sept 27 to October 10. I will start requests after the timeframe is up.

I may write for things that I had an idea for on my own. This will be my code

*insert title here*-*insert username here*'s request(copy of the request in the summary at the start)=Request

*insert title here*(summary in the summary)=my own idea

I am fine doing most anything. Bellow is what I refuse to do tho.

  * Ellie/Male Character{i see Ellie as gay so this makes me uncomfy to write.)
  * I have changed this rule, I do not do smut PERIOD



someone can only request one prompt during a request open period.

Also me replying to your comment code  
👍=Accepted  
👎=denied, usually followed by an explanation for why.


	2. Shards and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry hops onto Charles' helicopter with severe injuries and of course, Charles Panicked when he saw this and rushed him to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stickvin/Charles Calvin X Henry Stickmin  
> Hurt/Comfort  
> ⚠Warnings!⚠  
> -Major injury  
> -Mild Swearing  
> -teen who has no idea how military & government operations work tries to explain military & government operations.
> 
> Henry's speech in bold + italic  
> Sound effects in bold  
> Sign Language in italic

Henry booked it down the hall of a criminal base from a group of grunts wielding guns. His whole body was tense, sharp breaths escaping from his mouth, a file filled with evidence of some of the group’s crimes tucked protectively under his elbow. He continued rushing to escape the building even though his body was littered with bullets. He shifted his heels to make a harsh stop in front of a huge window that took up that whole wall. His heart was pounding in his chest. He grits his teeth, eyes narrowed at the sky. He noticed his pilot, Charles’s helicopter in the corner of his eye. _ **” I’m here.”**_ Henry said bluntly, he never liked to talk very much. “Nice!” An elated response echoed through his earpiece. Yeah, I think I see you.” Charles remarked through his headset.” Now we just gotta figure out how to get you up here.”

Henry, of course, already had several plans running through his head on how to play this. After a moment of thought, whipped out a grappling hook and jumped straight through the window. The broken glass pierced into his skin as it made contact. The lucky former thief aimed for a crate on the helicopter and pulled the trigger, squeezing his eyes shut as he silently prays he would hit it.

**Ka-CLUNK!**

Henry briefly grinned in relief as he heard the sound of the hook latching onto something. He felt himself being shot into the air. He tumbled onto the floor of the helicopter with an exasperated groan of pain, wincing as the floor pushes some of the glass deeper into his flesh. The door of the helicopter slams shut. Henry forces himself off of the floor and presses his hand against the wall of the helicopter to steady himself. Pain shot through his body with every move he made as he set the file down onto the bench.

As soon as they were out of view of the criminal base, Charles sets the helicopter on autopilot and left the cockpit.” Woah, that was a real close one- “He sighs in relief, only for his eyes to widen in shock and fear when he sees Henry laying limp across the bench with his body littered with bullet holes, cuts, and glass shards. “Henry!” The pilot shouted in fear, rushing up to him.” Oh god, that looks bad. What the hell happened to you in there?” Charles blurted out, helping Henry to sit up and pulling him into the cockpit, he couldn’t think straight to fly if he couldn’t see for himself that he hasn’t died yet. The selective mute stayed silent. The ex-thief tapped his fingers against the file, gripping onto it like a lifeline. Almost like a reminder that this wasn’t for nothing.” Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to base as soon as I can so the doctors can fix you up.” The Pilot assured him, more talking to himself than to Henry.

Charles grits his teeth anxiously as he started piloting the helicopter towards the base. It was an excruciatingly long flight to base. At least in the two’s heads, for completely different reasons.

Henry thought that he was going to die, not that he had any complaints about dying with Charles by his side, just that he didn’t exactly plan on dying right now. If he was going to die, and not in one of those twisted ‘fails’; he wanted it to be of natural causes and not leave Charles with the guilt of thinking he could have done something to save him. He knew Charles, well enough to know how much blame he would heap on himself if Henry died here.

And was Henry right? Absolutely, Charles was internally panicking about this whole situation, not that he was hiding it very well. His hands clutched the wheel tightly, sweating bullets and barely keeping the tears in. Henry got quite a bit more talkative than usual for a while at some point during the mission, only to go practically silent again randomly. He should have taken that as a sign that something went wrong. Guilt and panic were coursing through his whole body. Charles anxiously adjusts his mic and pressed a button, attempting to communicate with the people at the base.” A-chem? Communication? Private Stickmin has been severely injured, we need to return now…yes, we got what we need…the doctors are preparing a room now? Good.” He uttered into the mic as he continued to pilot the helicopter towards the base.

“Wounds? Several bullet wounds, cuts, and glass shards in his skin.” Charles responds, adjusting his gaze to glance at Henry. The injured man grunts in pain, leaning against the wall _.’ I’m fine. ‘_ He signed _‘well, not exactly fine, but It could be worse.’_ Charles gave him a concerned look and continued driving.

After what felt like forever, they finally made it back to base. After they landed, Charles hoisted up Henry and rushed out of the helicopter. Normally, he would know this place by the back of his hand, but his panic scrambled his brain. He ran around like a chicken without a head with Henry’s passing out body in his arms. After a while of this, he got Henry into the hospital room, and the file delivered where it needed to be.

-

-

-

-

Charles has been impatiently pacing back and forth in front of Henry’s hospital room non-stop for the past five hours. His legs were starting to get sore but he didn’t care. He only thought of how Henry was definitely going through worse. He anxiously wrung his hands behind his back, staring at the ground.

“Charlie.” General Galeforce’s voice came from out of nowhere, as did his hand on the pilot’s shoulder, snapping him to attention.” General!” Charles blurted out, making a harsh turn to face the General. His eyes were wide like a deer in headlights.” It’s midnight, what are you doing still awake?” “I guess I’m just worried about him sir.” “I understand. “This conversation was followed by a long silence.

” I tried to contact Henry’s family, they all have passed or want nothing to do with him.” Galeforce informed, trying to stay calm but the shock and sympathy were still there.

“O-oh...”

Charles was stunned silent. All of Henry’s living relatives have essentially disowned him? He didn’t know what to say, or if he even should speak. He guessed that was why he was the only one waiting to hear if he was going to be okay. If he was alive or not. This angered Charles, and it took a lot to make him mad. Out of everyone that knew Henry, no family, hell, even friends tried to contact him. None of them cared that he could die.

“The one person who seemed invested was a surgeon that we ended up hiring to preforming the necessary procedures.” Galeforce explained,” Dr. Vinshpinsilstien, I believe.” Charles had certainly never heard that name before since it had mostly nonsense syllables. If he had, he’d definitely know.” I doubt many others could do a procedure this severe, especially since something heavily damaged and nearly snapped his spine.”

If Charles was stunned silent then, he may well not have vocal cords now. It barely sounded like he was breathing. He couldn’t get himself to speak. His first instinct was to express what he wanted to say with his hands. _’What?!’_ He signed with a look of fear, confusion, and shock.

Galeforce gave a brief look of confusion and sympathy before he turned to see the aforementioned Dr. Vinshpinsilstien came out through the door.” The surgery has been done, I had to replace his spine with a cybernetic replacement and he has been scarred but he is in stable condition.” She explained with her thick accent.” Since there is no family I suppose you can come to see him.” She informed, gesturing towards Charles, who smiles nervously in response. The sound of his shoes clinking against the floor echoed through the room as he steps inside.

Charles stepped inside the hospital room, eyes glued onto the bed where Henry lay unconscious swaddled with bandages. Henry dozed peacefully, his chest lifts and falls with his breaths, and he snores lightly. The pilot awkwardly chuckled under his breath and stepped closer until he was standing by Henry’s side. It was now that he realized that he was crying because he noticed tears falling onto the bars on the side of the bed. He shakes his head slightly and wipes his tears away lazily. “Henry…” He breathed, hands wrapping around the side of the bed.” I’m sorry…If I was quicker it wouldn’t be this bad.” He seethed, squeezing his eyes shut. Guilt coursed through his veins.

_**“Hhhggnnn?”** _

A sound came from only a few feet beneath him, it sounded like someone groaning tiredly.” Huh?” Charles uttered, slowly opening his eyes to see Henry rubbing his eyes, half, maybe three fourths awake. Henry always had been a light sleeper. This made the other man crack a smile. Henry was okay, well, okay is questionable, but he was without a doubt alive.

**“eaawwnnnm”**

Henry let out a loud yawn and sat up, he was still half asleep and wasn’t entirely aware of his surroundings. He quickly recognized a strange sensation or rather a lack of sensation. He couldn’t feel his spine or his ribs for that matter. When he recognized that someone he knew was in the room he quickly signed a question.’ _Why can’t I feel my spine? Or my ribs?’_ This snapped Charles out of whatever trance he was in.” Oh! Uh. They had to replace your spine with a mechanical prosthetic because yours was almost snapped.”

This made Charles wonder, how did that happen? “How did that happen anyway?” Henry looked down in thought and considered how to explain the situation. _’Right after I got the proof I needed one of the grunts caught me by surprise and cornered me. ’_ He begins to sign with an awkward gin. _’ Shoved me into an elevator shaft. The asshat.’_ He signs with a snide snicker. He burst into a short fit of laughter. _‘I’m laughing because it hurts. ‘_ He explained with his hands, gritting his teeth into his off smile. Charles awkwardly grins and chuckles back, as the man swaddled in bandages slowly sits up. He winced in pain, but still forcing himself to sit up. “You okay... Well, I guess that’s a stupid question, huh?” Charles asked, only to remark on his own question seconds later. Henry sighed and shook his head. ** _“I don’t think it’s stupid.”_** Henry finally spoke up, which was a surprise as he was selectively mute. Its always clear Henry is taking a situation deadly serious when he chooses to speak at all.

Charles was, needless to say, caught off guard by the sound of Henry’s voice.

“Huh?”

**“It’s sympathy, it’s not stupid.”** Henry countered, his voice rough due to not using it much. **“I can kinda get why you would be worried.”** He uttered with a sigh, then he noticed the unsure look on his partner’s face."Yeah, you're probably right, Henry."He uttered under his breath. He put on a serious expression and grabbed Charles by his headphones, which were now around his neck, and pulling him close. The grip was actually quite strong for someone in his condition, emphasis on for someone in his condition. The pilot could likely pull away with ease, but the shock kept him still. **” And don’t even think about trying to blame yourself either, you did everything you could and I appreciate it a lot.”** He said in a low, deadly serious voice. The ex-thief was never good at expressing his emotions, so instead of sounding caring and assuring as he intended, it came across as mildly threatening.

How his demeanor and tone came off was made clear to Henry by Charles’s scared expression. He panicked and scrambled to explain himself, letting Charles go. **” Oh, shit! Sorry I did not mean it like that! “** He stammered, his voice giving up halfway through so he had to go through the rest in sign language. “It’s fine!” The pilot awkwardly blurted out back to him. What followed was an awkward long silence between the two. The sound of the clock clicking echoed through the room. **Click-Click-Click** with every second. Their eyes wandered around the room, from the clock to the floor, to the ceiling, then eventually finally back at each other before glancing away again.

After a while Henry got sick of this, it was almost one in the morning and he just wanted Charles to go to bed at this point. He looked down at his legs for a moment in deep thought as a couple of plans floated through his head. Thankfully there was one plan that he liked. He smirked as he grabbed the clearly tired pilot by the headphones and pulled him into a short kiss. _’ Go to bed. You look like you’re about to fall over and die.’_ He signed with a silent chuckle.

Charles was blushing madly, his entire expression changed to that of a pleasant surprise. He was definitely not expecting that. _’Got it’_ He signed back as he backed out of the room, flustered.” G’night Henry!” He calls out, watching Henry sign _‘Goodnight’_ back. Charles shuts the door behind him, leaning against the door for a moment with a flushed face. He cracks a smile, glad to see that Henry’s recovery is not going to be long if how he was acting in there was any indication.

He started to head to his apartment, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Even if he wouldn’t get to go on any missions with Henry until he fully recovered. At least he was still alive and hasn’t changed from his normal self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -5 Pages  
> -2,294 Words  
> -10,568 Characters Excluding Spaces  
> -12,838 Characters Including Spaces  
> -33 Paragraphs  
> -169 Lines


	3. Sickness interrupts plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Henry trying to continue to work but Charles quickly sees how ill he was and forces him to go to bed so he can nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stickvin/Charles Calvin X Henry Stickmin  
> fluff Sickfic  
> Henry needs therapy  
> Henry's speech in bold + italic  
> Sound effects in bold  
> Sign Language in italic

Charles steps out of his landed helicopter into the orange-ey early morning. Charles was more than anything a man of excess. The icy morning air hits his face. Not even caring if anyone saw his helicopter, strolled into the ghost diner. Not many people were there this early, which is why this was where Charles and Henry went to plan out their missions.

Speaking of Henry, Charles had noticed that something about Henry for the last few days has been off. It seemed like every day his nose seems to be getting redder and his skin paler. He frequently gets into coughing and sneezing fits. The pilot stared down with his fingers hooked under his chin in thought. Despite how many times Charles tried to convince Henry to go to bed and rest, the ex-thief insists that he’s fine.

Charles slides into a stool by the bar, the barista was paying more attention to the television than anyone else as usual since the diner rarely got business this early in the day. About five minutes later, Henry sat down next to him, and he wasn’t looking good.

His nose and cheeks are flared red, but the rest of his face was pale. He rubbed his eyes, which were seemingly in a permanent squint. His whole body seemed stiff _’ Hey Charles.’_ He signed a greeting with a weak smile, to which the Pilot gave a concerned expression.

“Henry?” Charles uttered, confused by the drop in Henry’s health. It wasn’t nearly this bad before, even when symptoms were starting to show.” Are you feeling alright?” He asked, hand on the other man’s shoulder. Henry froze for a moment, eyes wide, causing Charles to retract his hand. “Sorry.” He utters, he had forgotten due to Henry’s condition that he didn’t like sudden touches. _ **” It’s fine, I’m fine. “**_ The ex-thief quietly stammered through a blatant lie, arms loosely crossed over the bar table.

Charles sighs in frustration, completely and utterly done with this. He stands up and wraps his arms around Henry’s waist, hoisting him up. _ **” Charles, we need to work!”** _“You need to rest. You are clearly sick.”

Henry sighed, knowing that he was in no position to refuse. _**“Fine.”** _He huffed, arms crossed. Charles beamed and put him down.” Thank you!” The Pilot exasperatedly replies, quickly putting on a confident expression with his hands on his hips.

” And I won’t leave you until you’re better! “Charles insists, causing Henry to crack a smile and chuckle under his breath. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed his ally to his helicopter. The former thief cocked his brow when he saw how the pilot traveled here. _’ You come here by helicopter too? ’_ He signed a question, cocking his head to the side slightly.” Yeah, Why?” Charles answered simply, not seeing the problem. “We come to plan government missions, why wouldn’t I?” Henry sighed with a comically unamused expression, pinching the bridge of his nose. _’Why am I not surprised?’_ He mouthed, jumping on the helicopter with the pilot.

Henry leans against the inside of the doorway of the cockpit, silently wondering how many people have seen a random government helicopter landing near a diner this early in the morning. Charles meanwhile stepped into the cockpit. “Henry, sit down.” The pilot sighed, just wanting him to relax. The other man stubbornly slides down the wall to the floor.” Uhm I guess that works. I’ll fly us to your apartment. You got your keys, right?” _**“Mhm.”**_

After a few minutes they were in the air, and a long awkward silence followed.” So…” Charles uttered, trying to fill the silence.” Why didn’t you tell us you were sick? Maybe we should have noticed but I just wanna know why you didn’t say anything.”

_**“Doesn’t hurt anyone, and we have more important things to worry about...”** _Henry replied simply, his throat going scratchy. Though he hated to talk and preferred to sign he forced himself to speak so Charles could focus on flying.” Doesn’t hurt anyone? What if you were still sick when we went into the mission? It could wind up getting you captured!” Charles snapped, before taking a deep breath and collecting himself. That certainly shut Henry up, his shoulders tensed up as he imagined some of the small group of newly escaped Toppers restraining him and the escaped leader, Copperbottom twisting his mustache and laughing like an old school cartoon villain. He shuddered, arms clung around himself.

Charles sighed sympathetically” I’m Just worried about you, Henry.”

_**“I know.”** _

Henry said back, staring at the floor.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Charles expressed, starting to sweat at the thought of Henry getting captured.

_**“I’m sorry”** _

Henry murmured, blinking away tears but can’t do the same for his guilt. He didn’t plan this at all. He glared down at the floor like it was the cause of all his problems.

And another long silence ensued. The two men sat there silently, one focusing on the floor and the other focusing on the sky in front of him. Henry contemplated how to ease the tension, listening to the sound of the whirring of the helicopter blades.

_**“You hear the joke about the helicopter?”** _

Henry said without thinking, firing a finger gun at the roof of the helicopter. The sickness combined with the previous damage to his larynx caused speaking to hurt but he knew Charles couldn’t read his sign and focus on the sky at the same time.

“Um…no? What is it?”

Charles raised his brow, whilst still trying to focus on flying.

_**“Never mind, it’d probably go over your head.”** _

“Pfft- “Charles has always been a sucker for dad jokes, he tried his best to contain his laughter and keep the helicopter in the air. And with that one joke the laid-back atmosphere that always followed Charles and Henry when they hung out returned. The tension completely evaporated and the two men were now completely at ease.

They were nearby Henry’s apartment building before they even realized it. Charles landed it in the grass where it would be hidden by trees. Henry forced himself off the floor and stretched out his back and arms. Charles followed him towards the building.

As the two stepped up the metal stairs there came the sound of metal clang-clang-clanging from beneath them. They climbed and climbed up to the top floor of the apartment building. They walk down to the right end of the apartment building. The building was very cheap. Henry stopped and began digging around in his pockets for his key. He made a quiet sound of affirmation as he found it, jamming the key into the lock.

They made their way in and Charles followed him. The first thing he noticed was that his small home was run down, torn up wallpaper, cheap furniture, and a mostly empty house. He shook this off and escorted Henry into his room, not as he could easily find it despite how small the apartment is. As he finally found the bedroom Henry reluctantly got into bed, leaning against the wall behind his bed.

Charles took his bag off his back, a pilot must be prepared for any situation, so he has first aid and basic health stuff. He took out a bottle of warm tea and gave it to Henry. The bag was designed to keep hot things hot and cold things cold, which is why the tea hasn’t gone cold. “I’m not exactly a doctor, but from the symptoms, I’m pretty sure you got a cold. From what I read, lots of liquids are good for a cold. “He explained, only for the other man to nod simply in response. **” Thanks...For all of this.”** Henry uttered under his breath as he opened the bottle, the strain on his throat causing him to cough for a minute. “It’s no biggie, Henry. Can’t have my mission partner sick on the job, now can I?” Charles responded playfully, causing the sick man to stifle a laugh.

Henry carefully sips from the bottle, watching Charles continue to dig around in his bag. He flinched when he felt an ice pack being pressed to his forehead. He took the ice pack in one hand and the tea in another. He shot a Thankful glance his way with a gentle smile, his entire face looking relaxed despite his eyes’ permanent squint as well as his flared-up cheeks and nose. Charles cracked a smile back, only realizing now that his shoulders were stiff as they started to loosen up.

Charles took a can of chicken noodle soup from his bag.” I’m gonna make you some soup. Do you have a microwave?” Henry nods anxiously, as he technically did but it was cheap, old and he only used it when he had no other choice to make food with. Though the Pilot is both taken a bit by surprise and even made quite a bit worried by his partner’s sudden nervous behavior and expression he shook it off and stated a simple “Thanks, gimme a sec” before he left for the kitchen.

Henry sighed and slumped down a bit more against the torn-up wallpaper, taking another sip of the tea trying to calm his nerves. Though the chances of something happening weren’t definite, with his luck something just HAS to go wrong.

Meanwhile, in the equally run-down looking Kitchen, Charles is shifting through the mostly empty cupboards for a bowl, which he eventually finds. He narrows his eyes with a small frown. He was aware that Henry wasn’t exactly doing the best but it only sets in now how bad it was. He sighs and tucks his index finger through the hole in the tab of the can and tugs several times until the lid thing comes out. He dumped the contents of the can into the bowl and slid it into the cheap-looking microwave. He pressed a few numbers from the recommended time on the can and dumped said can and lid into the nearly empty trash can nearby.

After about two minutes and thirty seconds of boring fingers tapping against the cracked countertop and quiet humming to keep his own attention, an annoyingly loud beeping noise emitted from the old machine. Charles flinched and took the warm bowl from the microwave after being left to cool for about thirty seconds.

Charles attempts to cheer himself up by humming quietly and tries to keep his mind on how happy the two would be when Henry recovers. He grins at that and rushed into Henry’s room, accidentally startling the ex-thief, who jolted up and almost spilled his almost finished tea.” Oh, shoot! Sorry!”, _‘It’s fine, you just startled me for a sec there. ‘_ He closed up the bottle and lazily laid it onto the small cheap weak wooded bedside table, causing it to flop onto its side. He grumbled quietly at this.” Oh, well that’s a relief!”

The two men nodded almost in sync, realizing this and laughing off the weirdness of that coincidence. Charles scooped some of the soup and noodles into the spoon. Henry raises his eyebrow in response and thought to object but ultimately decides to amuse him.

Charles happily spoon-feeds the slightly annoyed but complacent Henry. After a while, the pilot finally spoke up about something that’s been on his mind for a while, setting down the bowl on the bedside table.” Henry?” _**"hm?”**_

“Why is it that the mission seems more important to you than your health?” Charles asked, narrowing his eyes. Henry turned to face his concerned partner. He tries to speak, as he did in some serious one on one situations, but instead, he went into a coughing fit. He crossed his arms around his stomach in an attempt to control his coughing. It almost looked like he would hack up a lung. Charles hesitantly held his hands up. “Henry!?”

After a minute or so Henry’s coughing stopped _.’ I’m fine, I’m fine. ‘_ He signed in an attempt to assure the other man. _’ You still want the answer to your question?’_ “Yeah?” The ex-thief sighed and started to explain. _’ It’s the only way for me to feel like i have a chance at redeeming myself, I guess...’_ He rested his head on his knees, which were now close to his chest. _‘In my head, it’s like if I dedicate myself entirely to my job i won’t go back to stealing to get by. I wouldn’t fail myself, or you...’_

Charles was taken aback by this. He had no idea that Henry had this kind of self-loathing about his past, and definitely not that he was worried about failing him and himself. Charles grabbed Henry’s hands, a serious expression suddenly on his face. “Henry...I sincerely doubt that you’ll go back to the dark side. I have full faith in you. “He insists. “And it’s not like you haven’t done a lot for us, because you have. Like when you took down the Toppat clan mostly on your own. I think you’re far from turning bad as ya could get. “He remarked with a huge grin, which Henry semi returned.

_‘Thank you.’_

“No problem Henry.”

The next morning, Henry and Charles could be found on the floor by henry’s bed, blanket draped over their bodies. The two men where dozing peacefully, spaced out a bit from each other to prevent Charles from being affected by Henry’s cold that had been recently cured of. The two partners snored tranquility, seeming unbothered by the discomfort that came from sleeping on the carpet. After all, they find their comfort in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -6 Pages  
> -2,272 Words  
> -10,507 Characters Excluding Spaces  
> -12,772 Characters Including Spaces  
> -44 Paragraphs  
> -191 Lines


	4. Leave No Man Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toppat leader Henry Saves Reginald after a heist gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reginald X Henry  
> Mild Platonic Ellie X RHM  
> ⚠Warnings!⚠  
> -Major Injury  
> -Theivery  
> -Mild swearing
> 
> Henry's speech in bold + italic  
> Sound effects in bold  
> Sign Language in italic

If you were to tell Reginald that he would wind up pathetically clinging onto the man that replaced him a few weeks ago he would probably call you crazy and dismiss you without a second thought. Well, this was long before Henry put his life on the line for the Toppats Clan and earned his respect. He has the right to be a bit spiteful, though, right? This guy storms in and take over the whole clan and just expects everyone to accept it? Yup, this was definitely spite, totally not that he grew at all fond of him during the last raid.

Before the raid, the Toppats clan got word that a famous museum known for research on royalty had gotten their hands on the infamous Spanish king Sangre Dorada’s golden dagger. According to the Clan’s sources the dagger, known as the Serpiente Doble daga or ‘serpent double dagger’, was being held in the room dedicated to Spanish royalty’s weapons. After some convincing Henry and his right-hand lady, Ellie has been convinced to plan a raid on the museum to steal it when they discovered that it was worth millions of dollars.

That night, Henry gathered a group of the Toppats members to steal the Serpiente Doble Daga. Himself, Ellie, Reginald,Right, and Sven, as well as having Burt survey the security cameras with multiple other Toppats members on standby for backup. The group of 5 climbed down from the rope to the small rounded balcony. While most of them landed gracefully, Reginald. Not so much. He almost fell face-first onto the wood before he felt Henry’s arm around his back. He cracked a small smile, feeling his face heat up and his body loosened up.

The sound of the wood **clunking** under their feet snapped him out of his daze. Reginald jolted in place with a shocked expression on his face. What was that? He pushed that aside and snapped at Henry.” What the hell are you trying to do?!” He lets a bit of annoyance show through his serious expression. _‘Help you ‘_ He explained simply _‘You were about to fall.’_

Before Reginald could even think of a clever quip Ellie cut into their conversation. “Now’s not the time for one of your squabbles, how are we gonna get inside? “She sighed exasperatedly. Henry nodded and looked down, as if in deep thought. After a suspicious period of silence, Henry took a strange device from his cloak. He approached the glass door and pushed the device over the knob, the device’s claws sink into the wood and glass. A piece of the device swirls around the device, slicing the material around it…

And then it exploded, thankfully, the explosion only knocked everyone into the railing of the balcony. And triggered the security system. The alarm blares as the five attempts to pull themselves to their feet. Henry pulled Reginald up with them. _’That…. Wasn’t supposed to happen. ’_ Henry remarked with a sigh. _’ Ellie, Right. Would you stand guard and alert us when you see the cops coming?’_

“Sure.” Ellie shrugged , but Reginald saw the chance to oppose Henry and took it.” You can’t order around Right Hand Man! Right Hand Man, stand guard with Ellie and alert us if you see the police coming.” The mustached man huffed, and Right pfft-ed in response with an “Alright Reginald” as he and Ellie prepare their weapons and bandages to patch each other up from the blast. The other three-step into the building, plucking the glass from their skin. Sven points up at the sign hanging from the ceiling by one of the doorframes. ‘Spanish Royalty’s Weapons.’ “Well, that’s convenient. “He remarks, with a hmm. Reginald noticed that Henry seems to be listening in to something in his earpiece, making sounds of affirmation.” Henry? Is something wrong?” _‘Burt from communications says there are three guards in that room.’_

Then, those exact guards stormed in wielding guns _.’ Speak of the devil.’_ Henry remarks, pulling a gun from his cloak. Sven and Reginald did the same. The Toppats leader smirks and rammed straight into the middle guard, knocking him to the ground. The blonde shoved the right guard into the wall and held the gun to his head. The previous leader had a bit of trouble with the third guard though, as he was plotting how to handle it the guard shoved him to the ground with a clear intent to not stop there.

Reginald was already heavily cut and burned from the blast and the guard practically beating him to a pulp was certainly not making it better. He thrashed around trying to force the guard off of him. Though it seemed like Reginald should be able to handle it from his history, he wasn’t much of a fighter so he didn’t have much muscle.

Reginald saw Henry rush into the room where the dagger was kept. He barely had any time to discern what that meant before he rushed back in with the dagger they came to steal. He glared at the attacking guard, unsheathing the dagger. He rushed up to them and stabbed Reginald’s assaulter in the shoulder, tossing him across the room into one of the glass displays but not before the guard punched him in the face. Reg, meanwhile, was stunned silent as Henry hoisted him up. He felt a small smile creeping on his face.

_**“Let’s go,”**_ Henry said, which surprised everyone. Henry rarely spoke. And I mean rarely to the point where for the longest time only Ellie knew his voice. Sven and Reginald quickly snapped out of the shock and nodded. They rushed out onto the balcony ** _.” Burt, we got what we came for, we’re on our way back onto the station.”_** Henry uttered into the mic.

When they come back to the balcony they see Ellie and Right-Hand Man finishing up bandaging each-other from the initial blast.” Thanks, Righty.” Ellie remarked with a small grin.” Right Back atcha.”Right returned with a gentle smile.

_**“Let’s get out of here you two.”** _Henry and Reginald said almost in sync. They looked shocked when they saw the bruises on Reginald and Henry’s black eye.” Oh god, what happened to them in there?” Ellie asked, Henry was in too much of an anxiety high to sign and Reginald to speak. Thankfully Sven wasn’t too scared to speak.” We got rushed by some guard, Reg got really fucked up but from what I saw Henry saved him.”

Henry handed Ellie the double-edged snake-shaped dagger and sheaths, one end being bloody from stabbing the guard. _**“Take this, it’ll need to be cleaned off the disgusting bastard’s blood. “**_ He remarked, seeing the rope drop down to the floor of the balcony. Sven climbed up the rope, Ellie and Right-Hand Man Followed suit.

Henry hoists the injured Reginald up bridal style, flustering Reg. The former Toppats leader hid his flustered face with his large top hat. The lanky man carefully climbed up to the station, holding Reginald close to his chest. After a while, the five wound up on the floor of the space station.

Ellie rushed to the artifact preserving wing of the station with the dagger, Right Hand Man went in the opposite direction to inform the other members of the events. Henry carried Reginald to the Medical Wing to fix him up. The aforementioned injured man was staring at his legs with a shocked and flustered face. His face was red and he was sweating bullets for several reasons.

Henry bangs relentlessly on the door to the medical wing until one of the startled doctors open the door. He storms into one of the rooms and sits Reginald onto the patient’s bench. He takes a whip from the counter. _ **” This is gonna sting.”**_ Mhm- **hsss!** ”

_**“Sorry.”**_ Henry carefully presses the wipe against the wounds underneath his right eye, on his cheeks, and all over his arms. Reginald hisses every time as Henry tries to keep a calm front. He takes some band-aids and lightly presses one against the wound under the injured former leader’s eye. Their faces were inches apart, which made Reg even more flustered. Fortunately for Reginald, the pink dust covering Henry’s cheeks made it clear that he was feeling the same.

As Reginald fondly remembers how Henry gently wrapped up his wounds. How he blurted out an apology every time he hissed from pain. How he delicately pressed ice against the bruises. He realizes something. This...isn’t spite, is it?

But... It can’t be love...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -3 pages  
> -1,426 Words  
> -6,637 Characters Excluding Spaces  
> \- 8,044 Characters Including Spaces  
> \- 21 Paragraphs  
> \- 119 Lines
> 
> Also,Requests are gonna close in about an hour(Midnight Central Daylight time.


	5. Selectively Silent-DecemberSylph_with_underscores' request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:
> 
> These are so adorable. My heart nearly exploded from sweetness overdose at Henry and Charles’ interaction this chapter!
> 
> Could I request a chapter where Reginald &/or RHM find out about Henry’s selective mutism? I don’t think they ever heard his voice in ItA, so I kind of headcanon that they thought he was mute up until they heard his voice.
> 
> Please don’t ever stop writing!! 😊
> 
> Edit: As asked! Sorry about that! If I make any other requests for chapters, I’ll remember to request them here!! ^^ Also, a question. Did you want me to delete the comment I left on chapter 3 since I moved it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copperright X Henry  
> fluff and lime  
> I felt weird writing this but I think I did okay  
> ⚠Warnings!⚠  
> -Mild Lime  
> -Writer has no clue how to write poly relationships  
> -MY shortest oneshot
> 
> Henry's speech in bold + italic  
> Sound effects in bold  
> Sign Language in italic

Reginald and Right-Hand Man has had to jump quite a few hurdles with their newest recruit, Henry Stickmin. The biggest problem is that he doesn’t talk. They never thought about it before, but now that they’re working in the same clan it becomes blatantly clear. This drives Reginald mad with confusion and frustration. He still remembers when he had to go to Henry and Ellie for advice on how to break Sven out of the wall as they were the only Toppats that have been inside the wall.

Henry started to make odd shapes with his hand, Reginald rose his eyebrow in confusion. Ellie quickly noticed his confusion.” He prefers to use sign language. I guess I can translate for now.” Reginald and Right-Hand Man got a look of realization on their faces. “OH, I see” He replies, considering it for a moment. He never did see him talk, maybe he was mute. Right noticed this and asked the question for him.” He mute?” Ellie shrugged,” eh, kinda...?” Reg sighed, knowing this was the best explanation he was gonna get from Ellie. They watched Henry repeats his signing to Ellie and her repeating what he signed verbally as the two informed them of possible escape routes for Sven to take and where it would be best to pick him up.

The whole time Henry was in the back of his mind. It bothered Reginald beyond belief that he doesn’t know why he was mute. Now he is watching Henry with his partner, Right from across the cafeteria. The blue-suited man silently ate with Ellie, he could swear he could hear him laugh under his breath at one of Ellie’s jokes. He continued watching with gritted teeth. His recently developed fondness for the new Recruit was far from his priority. He was more concerned with how he wanted to know why he was mute.

He is knocked out of his obsessive trance temporarily when someone holding coffee runs straight into the object of said obsession. **CRASH, SPLOSH.** Very little people even notice what happened, pretty much all people very closeby to the event except for Reginald and Right-Hand Man. Ellie looks like she’s expecting him to rage, the other people nearby don’t seem that bothered, and the guy who bumped into him is repeatedly apologizing.

The coffee-stained his shirt but Henry seems more concerned with the boiling liquid that got under his shirt. He clutched his throat and hissed in pain, whilst still holding his hand up to ensure the guy he was alright. He rushed out of the cafeteria into the bedrooms wing.

Reginald shot up and grabbed Right Hand Man’s hand, pulling him along to Chase after Henry. Right would object but he knows if Reg has his mind set on something nothing can convince him to stop. He is also incredibly concerned for the new recruit he had developed a fondness for. They rush after Henry, who conveniently left his door cracked open. With little hesitation, Reginald grabs the doorknob and pulls it open a little more so he and his partner can see better. They see Henry shucking off his stained vest and shirt, tossing it onto the bed.

The two men are left shocked for more than one reason. First, he has several scars littering his body. Some on his arms, some on his chest, and one that trails from his throat to his chest. Secondly, he has a toned dancer’s body that would be expected of someone as agile as a professional thief. Henry, clueless, wipes the coffee from his chest and _hissing_ whenever he has to touch the most prominent scar on his body. When he is done he rushes over to the closet to get one of his spares.

Reginald pushes his luck, and the door a bit too wide open, winding up face-first on the floor. Right Hand Man pulls him up. Henry jolts back into the wall with a brief scream. _ **” Huh? The hell?”** _He stared at his leader and his right-hand man. His face flamed red with embarrassment.” Apologies Henry, we were just concerned with how ya suddenly ran off.” Right Hand Man apologized, helping Henry off the ground.

_**“It’s fine, just startled me.”** _He says simply, taking breaks in between punctuation to relax his larynx. He sighs and slides one of his spare dress shirts over his body. He quickly notices that they were staring at the scar from his throat to his chest **. _” Surgery gone wrong when I was a kid. “_** He says bluntly, grimacing clearly with every word as he buttons up his dress shirt. _ **” ts’ why I don’t talk a lot. “**_ He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it so Reginald and Right-Hand Man don’t bother to try and push it.

“Henry, if it hurts ya to speak, you don’t have ta..” Right-Hand man winces faintly at his obvious discomfort and pain the new recruit was in.

_“ **know you two don’t know sign,”**_ Henry says, trying to be as concise as possible in order to cause as little strain on his larynx as he can.

Reginald and Right-Hand Man look towards each-other and confirmed with a nod that they were thinking the same thing.” What stops us from learning?” Right remarked.” Ey! Maybe you could teach us!”

Henry Cracked a small,yet warm smile.

**_“I’d like that.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -2 Pages  
> -886 Words  
> -4,045 Characters Excluding Spaces  
> -4,918 Characters Including Spaces  
> -15 Paragraphs  
> -75 Lines


	6. How to handle a Flirty Theif-LittleStarryShini's request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna see an innocent Charles with a flirty Henry. Like, Henry keeps aiming pickup lines amd innuendos towards Charles but the boy just gets flustered and a stuttering mess whenever Henry does it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stickvin/Charles Calvin X Henry Stickmin  
> I feel so bad that so far all my request shots are shorter than my other ones and Im not really that proud of this one but here i guess.
> 
> Henry's speech in bold + italic  
> Sound effects in bold  
> Sign Language in italic

**_“Aside from being adorable, what do you do in your spare time?”_ **

Charles froze in his tracks, his helicopter swaying off track for a split second. His mouth agape, flustered beyond belief from Henry’s flirtatious behavior-um...wha-” He stammered, dropping the sandwich and trying to hide his flustered face in the fluff of his huge jacket. He fiddles with the collar nervously. ” We-ll, uh-.” He shuttered, voice cracking feeling his face get hotter every second.

“Not tha-t it would s-surprise anyone but I like to do re-search on plan-es and heli-copters.” He stammered through a response with a sheepish grin _. **” Cute AND brilliant? Wow, you really hit the life jackpot!**_ “Henry smirked, trying to ignore how much his larynx hurt with every word as he climbed the wall with glue on his hands.

“H-henry! We’re su-pposed to be on a mission!” He sputtered, face like a tomato. The government found Henry somehow and took him in, offering a pardon for all his recorded crimes in exchange for his taking down the Toppats.

**_“Mhm.”_** Henry hummed back, though Charles couldn’t see him he knew he probably had a snide grin on his face.

After a bit, Henry winds up landing face first in the engine room.

THUD

”Oof, you alright?” 

  
  


**_“I’m alright, guess I just fell for you.”_ **

“I-pluh-uh.”

Charles spluttered, internally screaming.

Henry giggled, hand over his face as he pulled himself up. Charles, face once again flared up as he was still reeling from the first one.

“HENRY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -2 Pages  
> -249 Words  
> -1,211 Characters Excluding Spaces  
> -1,450 Characters Including Spaces  
> -13 Paragraphs  
> -38 Lines


End file.
